Presentation Day
by Raven.and.Rose
Summary: Persephone and her fellow debutants are being presented in the court of Olympus. While Persephone had never been to Olympus before, she makes new friends, finds a new found confidence and has her first encounter with her future husband.


***Author's Note* I had to do a little research on the other debutants in this story, and while they are all introduced, I thought I would list the deities along with their parents. I've also listed why they were worshiped. Hope it keeps things straight for you. Happy reading! **

**Triton (messenger of the sea), son of Poseidon; **

**Phobos (personification of fear) and Deimos (personification of terror), twin sons of Ares; Adrestia (goddess of revolt), daughter of Ares;**

**Eros (god of love), son of Aphrodite;**

**Eucleia (glory), Eupheme (words, good omens), Philophrosyne (friendliness and kindness) and Euthenia (prosperity), daughters of Hephaestus;**

**Comus (god of festivities) and Phthonus (personification of envy and jealousy), sons of Dionysus. **

**Hebe (goddess of youth and prime of life) and Eileithyia (goddess of midwifery), daughters of Hera.**

Persephone felt ridiculous. She was seated in the antechamber with the rest of the debutants on their presentation day, waiting for the doors to open and for Hermes to call their names one by one to be presented to the Twelve Olympians and take their places among their parents, for all of them had a royal lineage. Being presented was not what was putting her stomach in knots, though. Persephone looked at each of the comrades and the colors that shrouded them. Ares' twin boys wore identical himation robes of black and red while their sister's chiton was her father's signature scarlet. Eros wore pink for his mother; Comus and Phthonus were dressed as flamboyantly as Dionysus. Comus was so colorful he looked like a true Bacchanal and Phthonus wore his traditional green. He was the god of jealousy after all.

Hera's daughters, Hebe and Eileithyia, looked absolutely regal in their purple garb and were the spitting images of their mother. Each girl wore her golden hair in ringlets that framed her face and wound into a tall knot on top of her head. The ones that intrigued Persephone the most, however, were the quadruplet daughters of Hephaestus. Eucleia, Eupheme, Philophrosyne, and Euthenia all had their father's black hair which contrasted sharply with the pastel garments they wore. They were visions in lavender, turquoise, yellow, and blue, moving like flowers on the water. Persephone thought they must take after their mother since their father was a clunky, heavy-footed forge master.

All these divine children were dressed in Olympian splendor. All of them were miniatures of their parents and were sporting the latest fashions. Persephone, on the other hand, was dressed in a plain white frock. No color, no embellishments, nothing. Her dark hair was covered by the same stupid shawl she had to wear around her mother and her aunt Hestia. She stayed in the darkest corner she could find in the bright room to hide the embarrassment that ran red across her cheeks and neck. Persephone did not understand why her mother would not let her wear stylish clothing. She didn't want to be provocative or anything, but she knew that that the other royal children talked about her when she was not around. Persephone never came to Olympus; her mother did not allow it and her aunt was always against it. She had never had a chance to really make friends with the offspring of the other gods and get to know them. The only friends Persephone ever really had were the flowers and the nymphs that stayed with her mother, and even then she was convinced they were only nice to her because Demeter commanded it.

Gilded sandals appeared in her vision and Persephone looked up startled. The set of four girls stood before her in a gradient of color. All of them had bright grey eyes all full of curiosity as they watched her.

"Why do you sit here alone?" the yellow one asked.

"I…I don't have anyone to talk to," Persephone answer quietly.

"We'll talk to you." They answered as one and their voices were harmonious together.

"I'm Philophrosyne," the lavender one spoke. "These are my sisters Eucleia, Eupheme, and Euthenia." Yellow, blue, and turquoise were introduced.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Eucleia asked her. Persephone turned a brighter shade of red and tried to melt into the wall. Eucleia smiled at her. "No need to be embarrassed. We'll help you." She turned and called for Comus.

"What a vision you are, sweet Glory." Comus kissed Eucleia's cheek and turned to Persephone.

"Ah, our little goddess of spring." His smile wavered. "I expected a bit more…color."

"That's why we need your help," Eupheme explained. "Her mother dressed her like this."

"Oh, you poor dear!" He clicked his tongue. "Well, we have a while before the ceremony; let's see what we can do for you!"

Comus grabbed Persephone's hand and led her down a long corridor to a room full of fabrics, jewels, feathers, and any other accessory that she could have imagined. He dropped Persephone on the padded stool in the center of the room and began rummaging through the dyed silks and linens that were draped around the room. While she was sitting there, Hebe and Eileithyia came in to inquire after the flying rainbow of cotton.

"We're trying to spruce up our little springtime goddess," Comus told them half buried in a trunk. "Her poor mother didn't even give her the opportunity to blossom."

Persephone sat silent during their conversation about how their parents had always said Demeter was too strict on her child and the girl needed to be allowed to mingle with her own kind and make friends with other gods. Then they asked her all sorts of questions about living in the mortal realm with her mother and what it was like having the harvest goddess for a parent. Persephone answered in nods and single words, afraid that her true feelings might make it back to Demeter. The truth was, Persephone craved all of this. She yearned to discover her own likes and dislikes, and to find what clothes she liked and didn't like, to learn and make friends. She at least wanted a taste of this life. Maybe it wasn't for her, she would accept that, but Demeter had never let her try. She hated being called Kore and hated having to keep her hair covered all the time.

At that thought, Persephone ripped off the veil and threw it on the floor next to her. Comus came out of the trunk and gasped. "Well, well, well," he said, "someone is throwing off the shackles of oppression easily enough."

"Hush, Comus," Hebe chastised him. "Demeter isn't that bad."

"I've never been allowed to do anything like this before," Persephone told them. "I like my hair, and I don't like keeping it covered."

"Of course, you don't." Comus pinched her cheek. "You have beautiful hair."

The dress that Persephone wore did not have open sleeves like the rest of them did and covered her from her neck to her ankles. The way the garment was tied around her did nothing for her figure. Comus took a step back and examined her as if he were examining a blank canvas. He ordered a dressing screen put up and pulled Persephone behind it. When she reemerged, her gown had been pulled down and the sleeves had been cut open and tired back together with a gold cord. Comus had created a train with the excess fabric and was wrapping a rainbow around her waist and forming it into an outer skirt.

"Perfect for the goddess of the spring. Now, come over here and let's see what we can't do with this hair."

Persephone was placed before a glass and Comus took the pleat down. Before he could pick up the brush, Hebe grabbed his arm and stepped between him and Persephone.

"I believe this is where my sister and I can be of service. We do our own hair, you know."

Comus huffed but stepped aside as Hebe began brushing Persephone's dark locks until they shone. Eileithyia and Hebe began on opposite sides of Persephone's head and curled and twisted locks of hair around and over each other. In a matter of moments, Persephone had a beautifully twisted knot at the back of her head with curls draped over her shoulder and down her back. Hebe and Eileithyia beamed at each other and then smiled at Persephone in the glass. She swelled with pride at the thought of finally looking and feeling beautiful. She was not hidden in her mother's shadow any longer and felt like a deity in her own right for once. As a crowning gesture, Persephone produced two white carnations to the surprise and awe of the others and stuck them into her hairdo. Now she looked complete.

"You look amazing!" Hebe's reflection told her. "I hope your mother will be proud of you."

Persephone tried to not show the anxiety those words had caused. "Yes, I hope so too."

"Wait!" Comus held up a hand. "Just one itty bitty, teeny tiny change." He flicked the carnations in Persephone's hair and they turned red. "Perfection!"

Triton was the first one to notice the change when the group of debutants returned. He immediately took Persephone's arm and led her to an empty chair next to his. Persephone sat down gracefully at the table. Phobos and Deimos both gaped at her and Adrestia gave her a curt nod as if to say she approved of the changes.

"Have you played dice before, Persephone?" Triton asked, offering her the clay cubs in his hands.

"Oh no," she answered. "My mother—" she stopped. She did not want to talk about her mother right now. "No, I've never played. I think I'll just watch."

"Maybe you can be my Nike." Triton winked at her and wrapped an arm around her as he rolled.

"No need to hog her attention," Phthonus sneered. "Maybe she wants to be around other gods."

"Stop living up to your name," Eros told him. "Besides, if anyone is going to impress the little flower maker…" he outstretched his white feathery wings with a snap and Persephone jumped. "…it's going to be me. Might I escort you to the festival this evening, dear Persephone?"

"Well, I uh…." Persephone had absolutely no idea how to handle a situation like this. She had never been asked to a feast before.

"Leave her alone, Eros." Euthenia placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is all new to Persephone; she doesn't need you overwhelming her."

For the first time in her young life, Persephone had an immensely pleasurable afternoon. The others were kind and generous towards her. The made her feel welcome and included her in conversations and debates. Persephone showed offer talents my creating plants and flowers for each of them and showing them how she could make them grown and manipulate them into unique shapes and designs. They truly seemed interested in her.

The shadows were growing long when a nymph came to collect them and make them ready for the royal audience. Persephone felt a hand take hold of hers and Hebe smiled next to her.

"Are you ready? You really do look amazing. I think everyone will be impressed with you."

"Thank you for fixing my hair. I really like it."

"Of course." She giggled. "My sister and I experiment with new designs on each other all the time. It's nice having a new model. Brunette hair is beautiful."

The debutants were lined up in a single file line before a heavy purple curtain. Persephone was between Eros and Euthenia. One by one the line grew shorter as the children disappeared. Triton had gone first followed by Ares' children. Each time one left they were met with polite applause and murmurs of approval. Before Eros slipped through the curtain he turned and gave Persephone a light kiss on the cheek. She blushed, and he winked before throwing the curtains open and brandishing his wings. Persephone was close enough to hear the awe from the crowd.

The seconds before her own name was called passed as slowly as the hours did. Time stopped, and her heart was in her throat. What would her mother say? What would the other Olympians think? Would they approve of her? Would they think that she was pretty? Worthy of Olympus? What about Aunt Hestia? Persephone gulped when she thought about the piercing eyes of her pious aunt. She shuddered when she realized that Hestia would be out there with Demeter.

Hermes shook the curtain and whispered it was her turn. "May I present to you Kore!" Persephone groaned and rolled her eyes. Hermes continued. "Daughter of Demeter and goddess of springtime, flowers, and vegetation!"

She hesitated before pushing the curtain aside and walking forward. She hated the name Kore; her name was Persephone. That made things even worse. Kore was supposed to be a dainty, shy maiden. Persephone was coming out dressed in a rainbow and ornamented with flowers.

The brightness subsided, and Persephone found herself standing at the bottom on a small arena surrounded by empty risers. Before her sat thirteen chairs each filled with one of the Twelve Olympians and Hades. He may not be part of the Twelve Olympians, but he was a brother of the royal family. His great chair sat in the shadow of a pillar while the rest of them were seated in sunlight. She caught his eye briefly and blushed. He was looking at her in amazement. She tore away from his gaze and scanned the semi-circle of gods before her. Most of them were smiling, Hades was still gaping at her, but the burning eyes of her mother and her aunt made her shiver. Pure fury radiated from both of them. All the beauty, the encouragement, the worthiness she had felt just moments ago with the others were crushed by those looks.

"Welcome Perseph-uh, Kore!" Zeus boomed, though everyone heard the falter in his voice. "You are welcome in this court and in all of Olympus." He waved a hand above and golden sparks floated down around her.

Persephone curtsied low and took a few paced backward before turning and following the red velvet rug to where the other debutants sat. As soon as she sat down Adrestia asked her who Kore was. Persephone shook her head and told them all that she hated that name and wished her mother would call her Persephone. "She only does it for show," Persephone grumbled. She kept her head down for the rest of the presentation, afraid to look up lest she catch her mother's or her aunt's eye.

When the presentations were completed the group of young deities was led by Dionysus, who hooked both of his sons by arms, to the great hall where a glorious feast had been prepared. The table was laid out so that each young god sat by one of the Twelve. Persephone was placed between Dionysus and Triton with Hebe and Phthonus across from her. Comus sat on the other side of his father.

"Don't be sad, little flower. You look impeccable!" Comus reached over to fill her goblet.

Persephone did not answer. Her mother and Hestia had been placed at the farther end of the table, which she was grateful for, but the kept shooting daggers down at her. She tried not to look at them, but her skin grew hot under their sharp eyes. She only picked at her food when it was brought and did not laugh so heartily at Comus' jokes. Hebe kept asking her what the matter was, but Persephone told her everything was fine.

When dinner was replaced by dessert, seats began to shift, and new groups formed. Persephone stayed where she was and found herself surrounded by Eileithyia, Triton, and Eros.

"What did you think of that, Persephone?" Eileithyia asked. "They all thought you were really pretty."

"Everyone except my mother," Persephone whispered.

Triton looked down the table at Demeter and Hestia. They were still raging and would not stop staring at the group. "Honestly," he said, "I don't know how you tolerate it."

Persephone shrugged. "I haven't done anything to disobey her before, I guess. Before today I thought everyone dressed as I did. My aunt Hestia keeps her head covered and my mother wears those long chitons all the time. I thought it was normal; then I come here and see all these fine clothes and want to wear them too."

"There's nothing wrong with finery, Persephone," Eros said. He fluttered his wings and Persephone saw them encrusted with diamonds.

"Did it hurt to do that?" He pointed to the sparkles.

Eros laughed. "Beauty is pain, my dove. That's what dear mother always says." He offered her a bowl of fruit and refilled her wine. "You look marvelous right now. Even my mother said you were very well dressed. I know you have to go back with her after this, but at least make some happy memories to take with you."

"Besides," Eileithyia was smirking, "it looks like someone has their eye on you."

Persephone turned and saw that Hades had moved closer to her and was half listening to a conversation with his brother Poseidon and Ares. When she turned to look at him, Hades caught her gaze and winked at her. Persephone gasped and blushed, turning back to the group quickly.

"He's the god of the underworld," she whispered, shocked.

"My uncle is not so bad, really; he's just a quiet fellow." Triton grinned wickedly. "Shall I call you auntie Persie?" Persephone blushed deeper. The others laughed. They stopped when a shadow loomed over them.

"Daughter, I will speak with you."

The color drained from Persephone's face. She began to tremble and needed help rising from her seat to stand by her mother. She followed Demeter slowly, the distance between the two of them growing as the older goddess' quickened her pace. Persephone swore that the room went silent behind her. Once she came around the heavy golden drape, Demeter grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty antechamber.

"What is the meaning your dress?" Demeter demanded. "You look like a common prostitute."

Persephone took a step away from her mother but ran into something solid.

"Do not back away from your mother when she is speaking to you."

Persephone blanched again, and her heart raced. "Yes, Aunt Hestia," she whispered.

"Who did this to you?"

"My friends." Persephone pointed to the party. "They helped me—"

"Helped you?" Demeter laughed. "Whored you is more like it. Look at you. I can see your breasts. Is that what you want everyone else to see?" An overwhelming feeling of exposure came across Persephone suddenly and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And look at your hair." Hestia picked up a curl and threw it over Persephone's shoulder; it hit her in the face. "Who did your hair?"

"Hera's daughters."

Hestia scoffed. "As pretentious as their mother. A simply pleat is all you need. Your head should be covered anyway. You're a maiden. You need to dress like it, and you will begin answering to Kore. Persephone is a pretty name, I suppose, but chastity becomes you more."

"I like color, though, Aunt. Mother, why can't I wear color? Why do I have to wear white all the time?"

"I suppose that you can begin to add color to your wardrobe here and there, but only in fringes and accents. White is the color of purity, and you will continue to wear it."

"And what are these?" Hestia pulled the carnations out of Persephone's hair.

"I made them, Aunt. I thought they looked pretty," Persephone defended meekly.

"You should focus more on making flowers for the earth and less on your own vanity. You were raised better, Kore." Hestia crumpled the flowers in her hand and dropped them on the floor.

"Return that rainbow where you got it." Demeter threw a white head covering over Persephone and clasped it with an emerald leaf pendant. She was covered again and was invisible once more. "When you have made yourself presentable you may return to the feast, but only for a short time. We will be leaving soon."

Demeter and Hestia left the room and Persephone felt the walls closing in behind her. She wanted to cry. The need was overwhelming. She flung the curtain out of her way and ran down the corridor, past the party and down to the end where she found a small courtyard. Persephone collapsed on the stone bench sobbed. She covered her face with the stupid shawl that her mother and forced on her and soaked it with her tears. She felt better when she was finished. Her ribs ached, and her vision was still blurred. Persephone pulled the covering off her head and wore it around her shoulders, pulling her hair down with it. The curls tumbled down her shoulders and hid her face. Who knew that asking for a little color in your world was a bad thing? She stood up and turned to go back inside, only to see the great God of the Underworld standing at the edge of the courtyard. She squeaked before sitting back down on her bench.

"Please forgive me," he said. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"It's alright," she answered shakily. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone there."

He shrugged. "I needed a bit of fresh air. It's quite stuffy in there."

"Yes." She smiled weakly. "Me-Me too."

"I hope you don't find this question too forward, but are you alright?"

Persephone blinked. "I'm fine, thank you. Just needed some air, as you said." She chuckled nervously.

"Again, I hope you forgive my bluntness, but have you been crying?"

Her face fell at that point. There was no hiding it, then. If he could see her in the fading light, then why bother putting on an act of cheerfulness. Besides, she was never going to see him again. Persephone knew that she would never be allowed back here; her mother would never allow it. She turned away from Hades and stared into the fountain in front of her.

"I've offended you," he said apologetically.

"No, you haven't. It's not you."

"I can't help but notice your rainbow is missing." He watched her head dip, but she remained quiet. "You were a vision this afternoon."

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Your hair was beautiful." He waited for a reaction that did not come. "And-And those flowers in your hair, they were remarkable. Oh, but I see they're not there now." He grimaced when he saw that she was on the verge of tears again. He wanted to kick himself. "I'm sorry if I'm rambling. I don't have much practice at this."

"At what?" she asked, and finally looked up at him.

"At talking…to other people." She looked at him quizzically. "That is to say…What I mean is…. I don't have many visitors where I'm from, and…." He was making it worse, but he could not get his mouth to stop moving. The words just kept coming. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't have a lot of opportunities to comfort others." That sounded awful as he was speaking it. It was his turn to blush now.

Persephone stared at the darkly clad King of the Dead. He was tall and well built, pale with dark hair and darker eyes. They were not frightening, though, she told herself. Quite the contrary, they seemed to sparkle. She smiled at him. "You're quite funny, you know."

He chuckled. "Am I? Thank you, I think." She moved on the bench and created a space for him to sit down next to her and he accepted. "Your mother is too hard on you."

"No, she is just trying to keep me safe."

"I don't see how keeping your hair covered is protecting you." Her ears turned red, and he cursed. "Forgive me. I forgot myself. You just seem so much more than what she anticipates," he told her slowly.

Now it was her turn to gape at him astonished. No one had told her she may have untapped potential. Persephone had very nearly accepted that her lot in life was to accompany her mother on her biyearly planting and harvest trek and to paint new flowers as they bloomed. What did he see that she did not?

"Do I surprise you?" Hades asked amused.

Persephone nodded. "I thought I was just this." She pulled the hood back over her head and held her arms out.

Hades chuckled. "Anyone who bothers can see there is more to you than meets the eye. Perhaps if you got out from under the green thumb of your mother you would see that for yourself. I suspect you will make a lucky man very happy one day."

Persephone scoffed. "Whoever wishes to marry me will have to kidnap me. I don't think my mother will ever let me have a husband willingly."

Hades was silent for a moment, observing her. "A pity," he said quietly. "Find the right one who can help you feel comfortable in your own skin with or without a shawl over your head. Preferably without; your hair is lovely, and it does little for your figure."

"When did you become such a fashion critic?" she asked with a laugh.

Hades shrugged. "I've never found anything that caught my attention. Until now, that is."

Her ears grew hot again in the cool night air. She wrapped the shawl around her shoulders to ward off the chill but shivered anyway. Whether it was from the briskness or the courtyard or the unfamiliar butterflies in her stomach she did not know.

"We should bring you back inside," he told her, wrapping her in a second layer of warmth. His cloak was heavy as he led her back down the corridor and to the party. The din was at its highest, and no one had gone home.

"I don't think she will let me stay," Persephone told him shrugging off the black fabric. "I wanted to dance with my friends. I don't know how, you see, and wanted to learn."

Hades captured her small hand in his. "Try not to fret too much, little flower. Isn't that what everyone calls you?" He smiled at her and brought it to his lips. She whimpered involuntarily. "I hope to see more of you, my lady Persephone."

"You-You said my name. That right one!" Excitement danced in her eyes.

"Kore does not suit you. Maiden or not you are too strong for such a name." He had a sudden urge to kiss her but saw a shadow move thought better of it. "I must return you to your mother."

"Yes, I'm afraid you're right. Thank you for keeping me company this evening." Persephone pulled the shawl back over her head and turned in the direction of the shadow. "I hope that I helped you learn how to talk to people," she called over her shoulder.

Before he could retort she had slipped into an antechamber and was gone. He chuckled once he realized what she had said and turned to see himself alone in the long hallway. "If I wish to marry you, I must kidnap you, hmm?" he mused. "Well, perhaps one day I will carry you away and make you mine. It's about time I had a queen, isn't it, my sweet little flower?"


End file.
